Love Found
by POCKYLUVR101
Summary: Kagome's finally had enough of Inuyasha and leaves him. Now out in the forest, she has to survive on her own. Something she's not used to. Some low-level youkai attack her, attracted to her power. She fights but gets wounded. Somone helps her, but who?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru barely lifted his head when he smelled his brother's human wench in the surrounding forest.

"Jaken, stay with Rin." He ordered before he walked off.

----------------------

Kagome growled as the Oni demon managed to hit her on the arm, giving her a huge gash. She, in return, lashed out with her right arm and struck him in the chest with her bow. She poured her miko energy into it and purified. Leaving no trace that the demon had ever been there. She turned slightly to her left just in time to dodge another Oni demon. She pulled her hand back to her side as it glowed a bright pink. She brought it forward and a beam of light connected with the Oni. It screamed in agony as it was purified from the inside out. She gasped and choked up blood as the last Oni's clawed hand went through her belly.

"Die, miko bitch!" It growled out in a gravelly voice. She smirked as her body charged up with energy.

"I don't think so." She let loose her energy, it made its way up the demon's arm in a way that looked light lightning. In less than a second, it was gone. Kagome coughed up more blood as she sank to the ground on her knees. She didn't have the energy to heal herself and knew she was going to do.

'_All because of some Oni's_' Her eyes shut and the last thing she saw was a flash of silver.

------------------------

The first thing she noticed when she came to is the heat of a fire.

'_Where am I?_' She groggily thought as she opened her eyes to a starry sky. A flash of silver passed by her vision and she immediately tensed.

"Inuyasha, if you--"

"Do not confuse me with that whelp." She couldn't move, partly from surprise and partly from fear. The last person she thought that would help her was sitting across from her, leaning against a tree.

"Sesshoumaru." She breathed.

"It's Sesshoumaru-sama to you wench!" The little toad screeched in her ear. She sent out a shock of her powers and he yelped in surprise.

"Don't yell at me, you ugly little toad." She hissed as she narrowed her eyes. His yellow eyes widened even more and he scurried back.

"Jaken, get Rin."

"Hai, milord." Jaken hurried away some place to fetch the human girl.

"Why did you help me?" She winced when she talked. Her throat was dry, making her voice hoarse.

"That's not of importance." He replied coolly. In truth, he himself didn't know why he helped his brother's wench. He just felt as if he _should_ do it.

"Ano… arigatou." She thanked him quietly.

"Hn." The bushes rustled as Rin popped up from behind them.

"Kagome-chan, you're awake!" The little girl yelled as she ran over to Kagome.

"Hi, Rin."

"Kagome-chan, are you thirsty? Drink some water." Rin struggled awhile to lift the older girl but it was a waste of energy. She turned towards Sesshoumaru, silently asking for help. She smiled when he got up and sat behind Kagome. With ease, he lifted her up and onto his lap.

"Here you go, Kagome-chan!" Rin chirped as she placed the clay bowl to Kagome's dry lips. The older girl drank until nothing was left and sighed in satisfaction.

"Arigatou, Rin-chan."

"No problem." Rin placed the bowl back on the ground next to her and then moved on to check Kagome's wounds. That's when Sesshoumaru laid her back on the ground and walked back to his previous spot.

"The bleeding's stopped." The little girl said to herself as she proceeded to change Kagome's bandages.

"There."

"Thanks. Now I can take my leave." Kagome grunted as she stood on two shaky legs. She would have fallen if Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her.

"You need to rest more, Kagome-chan." Kagome only nodded, knowing she was too weak to heal herself.

"You shall stay here." Sesshoumaru ordered as he lowered her back to the ground.

"Whatever." She yawned and in seconds was sleep again."

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review, por favor! **


	2. Chapter 2

In the next couple of days, Kagome had healed up nicely and was ready to leave. However, Rin had other ideas.

"Don't leave, Kagome-chan!" She cried.

"But, I have to Rin-chan."

"Where are you gonna go?" Kagome had no answer for that question. She was about to make up one but Rin asked something that stunned her.

"Why don't you travel with us? Can she Sesshoumaru-sama?" Both girls looked to the Western Lord for his answer.

"If the miko wishes." He began to walk away, Jaken running to keep up.

"Yay! Come on, Kagome-chan!" The happy little girl grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

The group was walking in a comfortable silence when a scream disrupted that. Kagome immediately stopped and pulled her bow off her shoulder. Sesshoumaru didn't make a move to his sword just kept walking.

"Just a human." He said in his same careless tone.

"I have to help them!" She said as she ran into the surrounding trees. Not minding the branches tearing at her clothing and skin, she burst into a very small clearing. A gasp threatened to leave her as she took in the scene before her. A little girl about 5 was being beaten by a group of men. They were kicking and punching and beaten her with weapons. Anger filled her as she stomped up to a men and punched him in the jaw then kicked him the stomach. He dropped to the ground and that caused the others to stop and look at her.

"Eh, what do we have here?"

"Shut up and hand over the girl." Kagome firmly said.

"Like hell we will." They all came at her and she sighed in frustration, nothing could ever go smoothly. She grabbed her hidden katana €and stuck it in the ground. She chanted under her breath for a few seconds and the ground under the mens' feet. They stumbled and tottered as the shaking got harder. Eventually they lost their footing and fell to the ground. She pulled her sword from the ground and the shaking stopped. She kicked one man and was happy to know he was knocked out cold. She heard whimpering behind her and whirled around on her heel. A sad look crossed her eyes as she took in the young girl's appearance. Her red hair was matted to her head and full of dirt and other debris. Numerous bruises and scars covered her face and body as far she could see. Her clothes were hanging of her and were nearly in tatters. Tears fell from the girl's periwinkle eyes and her lips quivered.

"Come here, sweetie." Kagome called gently as she knelt down and held out her arms. The girl looked scared for a moment and then took a hesitant step forward before running into her arms. Sobs racked her little body as she held tighter to Kagome's haori.

An hour later, the little girl was finally sleep. A shuddering sigh leaving her mouth every now and then. With a little struggle Kagome stood up and carried the little girl and put her bow back on her shoulder and katana back in its spot. Adjusting the girl again, she trekked back to Sesshoumaru and the group.

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes just in time to see the miko come through the brush with a little human girl in her arms. The little girl appeared to be no more than 5 years old, 3 years younger than his ward, Rin.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin yelled happily as she ran towards her. She stopped dead in her tracks though when she saw what Kagome was holding.

"Who's that?" She asked in a soft voice, as though talking any louder would have a negative effect.

"A little girl I saved from a group of men." Kagome answered solemnly. She lowered herself to the ground in Indian position and placed the young girl on her lap. The little girl shifted and turned her face into Kagome's haori. Taking a deep breath, she sighed in contentment then settled down.

"We have to stay here for the night so I can tend to her and she needs to rest." Kagome stated, leaving no room for argument. She told Rin to get out one of her sleeping bags and once she did that, Kagome laid the young girl on it. She undid her kimono and gasped at the sight. She was covered in bruises that seemed to be color her skin, which wasn't visible. She took out some cleaning stuff and bandages and got to work. When she finished, she put the stuff up and lay down herself.

"Goodnight, mina."

"Night, Kagome-chan." Rin's sleepy voice answered from her spot beside Sesshoumaru, who didn't answer nor did Jaken. Being used to that for so long, she just went to sleep.

**Sorry for the chapter being kinda short, it wasn't very eventful in this chapter. But, I'll try to make the next one longer! **


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke up to very loud screaming, she reached out to cover the young girl but found that she wasn't there. Her eyes went wide and she sat up quickly. She whipped her head around, searching for the missing girl, and found her backed up against the tree. She was looking fearfully at something and Kagome followed her gaze. Her eyes landed upon a very annoyed looking Sesshoumaru, he looked about ready to shut her up-for good. Kagome stumbled to her feet and rushed over to the girl and blocked her view. She breathed a sigh of relief when her screaming ceased.

"What's wrong?" The girl turned her periwinkle eyes to her ocean blue ones but remained mute.

"Is it because he is a demon?" The girl shook her head negatively.

"Well, is it because he is a man?" She got a positive reply to this.

"He won't hurt you. He has another human girl just like you, see?" She sifted a little to her right so she could get a better view of Rin. She seemed to calm down a little and sagged against the tree.

"We will be leaving." Sesshoumaru said as he got ready to stand up.

"Wait! I want to take her to bathe. Is there a hot spring nearby?"

"There is one about a mile north."

"Arigatou." She grabbed her by the hand and set of to walk. A package landed by her feet and she picked it up. She quizzically at Sesshoumaru who didn't say anything.

"He wants you to use the kimono." Rin piped up from her spot by Ah-Un.

"Arigatou."

Just as Sesshoumaru said, there was the hot spring a mile to the north. It was surrounded by huge boulders on one side and the other side sloped until it reached the water, beach-like. She told her to undress and she obeyed albeit a bit reluctantly. Kagome undressed also, willing herself not to look at the many scars that adorned the girl's body. She stepped in and waded until she was waist deep. She turned half-way to find that she wasn't getting in. She held her arms at and smiled warmly. The girl seemed hesitant at first but then finally came to her.

"What is your name?"

"MikaZuki."

"Well, MikaZuki. How about you travel with us for now?" She asked as she started on washing her hair.

"…… H-Hai." She answered, a small smile on her face. The change from the sullen look made Kagome smile, too. She told MikaZuki to dunk and she did, coming back with her hair covering her face. Kagome pulled it back with one of her hair ties.

"You can use this." She grabbed a small bottle of body wash and a sponge. "This is body wash and you put it on that." She handed it to MikaZuki then proceeded to bathe herself.

They were now sitting on the bank as Kagome combed the tangles from MikaZuki's hair. The kimono Sesshoumaru gave her was very pretty. It was pink with purple butterflies on the left shoulder and on the bottom of both sleeves and it came with a yellow obi. Kagome put her hair in a messy bun then put her supplies back into her bag.

"Alright, let's go."

--------

Once back at camp, they packed up and left the site.

"We're going to Sesshoumaru-sama's castle!" Rin said enthusiastically. Trying to get the girl in conversation, and it worked.

"Really?" She asked, surprised that _she _was also going to the castle.

"Hai!" Rin then proceeded to describe the castle and with all kids, exaggerated. By the time she finished, MikaZuki's eyes were big as saucers.

"Wow." She snuck at look at the demon that was leading their strange group and quickly looked back at Rin when she saw that he caught her.

"Hey, want to play tag?"

"Um… sure." They both hopped from Ah-Un and were prepared to run off when Kagome stopped them.

"Don't go out of sight."

"We won't." Rin tagged MikaZuki and she chased her around, only a couple feet away from the adults.

--------------

It was dusk and the girls were lying on Ah-Un, fast asleep. Their day of playing had worn them out and they were dead to the world.

"Miko."

"Kagome."

"Why were you not with your companions?" He continued as if he'd never been interrupted. The questing took her by surprise and she almost burned herself over the fire.

"Well, we had just gotten out of another battle with Naraku. Kikyou was wounded and Inuyasha insisted to take her to Kaede's hut. Although there was hesitation, we agreed to see if she could be helped. She was helped and wanted to leave but Inuyasha persuaded her to stay, so she did. The days went by and I could tell something was seriously wrong with him. We were outside the hut, having another argument about Kikyou, when he punched me in the face. Then he continued to hit me, ignoring the others cries for him to stop. Finally, I just decided to shock him with my powers, sending him flying. In fear, I ran into the forest and was attacked by those Oni youkai then next thing I know I'm with you."

"That foolish hanyou doesn't even realize what he was lost." Kagome looked at him for some time, trying to figure out why he said what he said. Figuring it was of no use she sighed and rose from her spot.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." She said as she crawled into her sleeping bag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, we find out why she ran from the group. Inuyasha was a real bastard for what he did. If there are Inuyasha-lovers reading this, then don't get mad. I love Inuyasha too, but I needed him to be the _very _guy that could make Kagome and Sesshoumaru possible. Well, another chapter. I feel bad for making you guys wait so long and nothing really happened!


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon found the group at Sesshoumaru's domain. Kagome's mouth dropped open at the sight before her. The castle was a smooth, charcoal color and stood about 14 feet in the air. It was surrounded by wrought iron gates that were about half the height of the castle itself. As she looked around her, she realized that all she could see were trees upon trees. No villages in sight, which she thought to be strange. Didn't lords normally rule over villages within their range. Maybe they were hidden?

"Miko, are you going to continue gawking at this Sesshoumaru's castle or are you coming?" She looked back towards the group when she realized they were already past the gates. She blushed and ran to catch up with them.

Inside, the floors were a white marble with flecks of gold here and there and the walls were also white. Here and there, she could see vases of brightly colored flowers. No doubt, the cause of Rin. They passed by the front halls and into the main part, where there was a bustling of activity as maids and servants scramble around doing whatever it was that they were doing. From the mist of the activity, a woman appeared in front of them. She had navy blue hair that went to her waist and red-violet eyes. It was apparent she was youkai by the Kitsune ears and tail that was flicking back and forth.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed in respect.

"Kitai." He acknowledged. Once he did, she straightened up and that's when she caught sight of Kagome. Her eyes widened and then she smirked.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"That is not for you to know." He said in reply.

"Fine."

"Is the room prepared?"

"Hai. It is prepared." She bowed once again. Sesshoumaru swept by her without another word. Kagome smiled at the maid before hurrying after Sesshoumaru.

They walked up a spiraling staircase that led to the second floor. They walked down the seemingly never endless hallway before stopping at a door that was somewhere towards the end.

"This shall be room for the time you are here." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped to the side. Kagome took a step forwards and opened the Western-styled door to a beautiful room. The walls were beige in color with wood trimming. The carpet was so soft that her feet sank into it and it was a shade darker than the walls. The bed was queen sized and surrounded by four bed posts. The comforter was a Venetian Red with gold rope lining. that ran down the length of it vertically. Next to the bed were French Doors that were currently covered with draping the came color that were closed. There was a wardrobe on the other side of the bed, against the far wall and then there was another Western-style door.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama." If he was surprised that she said his name the correct way, he didn't show it. Instead, he just nodded his head in her direction.

"Rin's room is two doors down and across the hall." He then left to tend to his business. The three girls stared at each other, not knowing what to say or do now that they weren't traveling. Not that MikaZuki said much anyway.

"Wanna see the garden?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome grabbed MikaZuki's hand and they both followed Rin to the gardens.

The gardens were the most beautiful she'd ever seen. The grass was a lush green and the flowers were all bright, colorful. There was a pond that had a small waterfall and was covered in lily pads. The trees that were like a background to everything were so tall that they seemed to touch the skin and the leaves were broad and a vibrant-green.

"Wow." Kagome breathed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru let me build it. I had help from Sakura-chan. She's a plant youkai." As if called, a youkai stepped from the cover of the trees. She had brown hair that was chin-length and was wavy at the ends. Her eyes were a deep green and she was on the short side and she wore a simple white yukata.

"O-Ohayou. Young Rin." She said in a soft voice.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! These are my friends, Kagome and……." She pauses when she realized she did not know her other friend's name.

"MikaZuki." She was partly hid behind Kagome's leg.

"And MikaZuki." She finished cheerfully.

"N-Nice to meet y-you." She bowed and then left quickly.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan will warm up to you."

"Okay."

"Let's play hide-and-seek. Please?"

"Sure." Kagome said, chuckling a little.

"Yay. Kagome, you're it!" Rin then ran away and MikaZuki did a second later.

They all collapsed on the ground, worn out from their activities. The sun was shining down on them and they were becoming hot. Kagome let out a breath and forced herself to sit up. She looked at the two girls who were about ready to fall asleep.

"Come on, I think it's time for a nap." The two girls climbed into her arms and she carried them to their rooms.

Once she had tucked in MikaZuki into her bed, she quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her. Kagome stretched for a second and then leaned against the wall.

'_What am I going to do now?' _She thought to herself. She sighed for the third time that day and though real hard.

"I think I shall find the library." She said to herself, with a small smile. It'd been a while since she had been able to just read a good book. She was beginning to get more excited the more she though about it.

Okay, it was official, she was lost in a maze. Not a castle, a maze.

"Damn castle, damn Sesshoumaru, damn InuTaishou for building this."

"Such vulgar language."

"Kitai?"

"Hai. The one and only." She bowed dramatically. "So why are you using such vulgar language."

"I can't find the stupid library."

"It's right there." Kitai said, pointing behind her. Kagome turned around and saw two huge double doors that said '_LIBRARY_'.

"I hate this castle." She mumbled again.

"You'll get used to it." Kagome snorted in an un-lady like fashion.

"Yea right. But thanks anyway." Kagome bowed and walked into the library.

The inside was _huge_, it could fit her home five times over. How many books, exactly, did they need anyway? Kagome's eyes were as huge as saucers as she gazed around her. She then squealed and ran into the many bookshelves. She came back out with a thick book that was titled, _Miko Powers_. She figured whatever she hadn't learned from Kaede, she could learn from this. So, she settled down into one of the green, couch-things and began to read.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she started by jumping from her seat, the book falling to the floor.

"Whatcha reading?" Kitai asked as she picked up the book and looked at the cover. "Miko Powers? Are you that legendary miko who traveled with that odd group?"

"H-Hai."

"Awesome!! Everyone is like, worshipping you." Kitai gushed.

"Um….." Kagome didn't know how to reply to that.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that Lord Sesshoumaru said for you and the girls to get ready for dinner."

"OH!" Kagome said in surprise. She had no idea she'd been in the library for that long. She looked around and realized that lights were on. They must be automated or somebody lighted them.

"I'll get Rin and you get the other adorable little girl." Kitai told her and then was gone. Kagome ran up the stairs to her room and found MikaZuki awake already.

"Ohayou. Did you have a nice nap?" MikaZuki nodded her head sleepily.

"Good. It's time to get ready for dinner." Kagome scooped up MikaZuki into her arms and walked to the hot springs.

The hot springs were natural. Instead of tiling or marble the flooring was the natural green grass. The spring itself was hot and steamy and partly surrounded by huge boulders. On the walls surrounding the whole thing, were shelves with different products, towels, and robes. Kagome grabbed four towels , two big and two small, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Strange they had all this stuff here but then again, this was Sesshoumaru. She sat all this stuff near the spring and began to undress MikaZuki. Once MikaZuki was undressed, she undressed herself and they both went into the springs.

Twenty-five minutes later, clean and fresh-smelling, the two girls were out of the springs and wrapped securely in towels.

"You're getting dressed first." Kagome put her hand on MikaZuki's shoulder and guided her to the room, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Go ahead and pick a kimono." She told her as she got a brush and comb from the vanity that was in their room. When MikaZuki had chosen her attire, she took a spot in front of Kagome so she could get her hair done.

MikaZuki was dressed in a light green kimono with pink sakura randomly falling about it. Her obi was the same pink as the sakura and reached just above her ankles. Kagome had styled her hair in a high ponytail that was braided. Kagome then got dressed in a dark blue kimono that had silver pinstripes on it. The obi was silver with dark blue pinstripes. Her hair was half up-half down and ended at her waist. There was a knock out her door followed by a yell.

"Get your butt out here! You don't wanna be late!"

"Yea!" Rin said.

"Okay, Okay. Hold your horses!" Kagome shouted back.

"What horses?" Kitai asked quizzically. Kagome just shook her head and opened the door.

"I'm ready."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to begin tapping his claws impatiently on the dining room table. They were late and he was not liking it. The moment when he was going to go get them, the door opened.

"Here they are, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kitai smiled and waved before leaving.

"Take a seat." He ordered them, watching to make sure they didn't sit in the wrong spot. MikaZuki sat next to Rin and Kagome sat on Sesshoumaru's right side. As soon as she took a seat, servants came from nowhere, put five silver platters in front of each person and then disappeared again. Once Sesshoumaru took the first bite, the others began to eat.

An hour later, they were finally finished eating their dinner.

"Miko."

"It's Kagome."

"Once you are done putting the young ones to bed, I want you in my study." With that, Sesshoumaru left the room with Kagome glaring daggers at his back.

"Who is he to order me around." Kagome muttered as she finished tucking MikaZuki in.

"That pompous bastard. Why I ought to…" She continued muttering as she wondered the halls. She finally came to a door where she could hear papers rustling around.

Sesshoumaru ignored her as she stood near the door to his study. He was busy signing important papers that had to do with a peace treaty between the West and the East.

"While you remain in my domain, I want you to be a tutor to Rin."

"Only if I get to teach MikaZuki as well."

"The orphan child? Very well."

"When will I start?"

"You will start tomorrow before lunch."

"Fine."

"You may leave now." He waved carelessly towards the door and went back to his paperwork. He could feel the anger rolling off her in waves at being ordered around. But she was a smart girl and decided not to say anything in his presence.

Kagome made it to room, still slightly agitated. Even Inuyasha didn't boss her around like that. Her anger immediately faded at the thought of the hanyou. Her mood went from anger to angst. How could he do that to her? Didn't he love her? She snorted quietly. Yea right, not when he had that stupid clay pot for a girlfriend now. A chocked sob escaped her as she curled into herself on the far side of the bed. Her body shook with the suppressed sobs that threatened to break free. Maybe if she was prettier or smarter or was better in archery maybe he would've chosen her. Maybe they'd be together and she wouldn't be here in this castle. If Kikyou had just stayed dead, they would be mated now. Once the thought flitted across her mind, her eyes widened. She didn't mean it, she would never wish that on anyone. Though, deep inside, in a hidden place in her heart, that was her only wish.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT TWO MORE MONTHS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. WELL, NOW THAT I HAVE SOME TIME OFF, I CAN UPDATE ALOT MORE!! YAY!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kagome woke up to the sun shining in her face.

Groaning, she put her arm over her face in an attempt to block it out. It was no use though seeing as she was already wide awake. Sighing, she figured she might as well get ready for the day and that's what she did. First, she went to her wardrobe and chose a kimono for her and MikaZuki, whom she was trying to wake.

"MikaZuki, sweetie." She called softly. "It's time to get up." MikaZuki groggily opened up her periwinkle eyes and looked at her. Kagome smiled and gently scooped the little girl up in her arms so they could bathe.

After the bath, they were back in the room, getting dressed. Kagome had chosen a cherry red kimono that had a design of flowers and vines that intertwined around each other as they laced up her left side. Her hair was done in a simple braid down her back.

"I need help." MikaZuki told Kagome. Kagome turned to see her struggling with the obi on her kimono. Kagome knelt down in front of her and grasped the obi while explaining how to do it. She then stood back to make sure it looked alright. It was a very light pink with darker pink daisies lining the bottom. Her obi was the same color as her flowers and her hair was in two pigtails.

"Alright, let us go to breakfast." Kagome said, grabbing MikaZuki's hand.

When they got to the dining room, they found that everyone was already there. Kagome groaned and looked to Rin as she said,

"I'm late, aren't I?"

"No by much. Hurry up and sit! I wants food!" Kagome chuckled at Rin's impatience but hurried to sit down. The minute she did, servants came out, each with a silver platter that they sat in front of each person before disappearing again. They waited for Sesshoumaru to take the first bite before they started eating themselves.

After breakfast, Kagome took Rin and MikaZuki back to her room for a little study time.

"Do we have to study?" Rin asked.

"Hai." Looking at Rin's expression, Kagome decided to make a deal with her.

"How about this Rin? If you be good and listen to me during our study time, I'll let you do something fun afterwards, okay?" A smile spread out across Rin's face as she nodded vigorously before taking her seat by the desk. Kagome chuckled to herself as she took her seat next to Rin and MikaZuki took the seat next to her.

"Okay. First we will learn how to count."

"I know how to count to ten!" Rin told her.

"Very good." Kagome praised her and then turned her attention to MikaZuki.

"Do you know how to count?" she asked her.

"Iie." She said quietly. It was easy to tell she was embarrassed by this fact. Kagome reached up and put her hand on MikaZuki's head in an comforting way.

"Don't worry about it. We'll start from the beginning and Rin will help, too. Right?"

"Hai!"

"Okay." Kagome pulled out some paper, a brush and a jar of ink and the three got to work.

A good while later, Kagome was finally done with her tutoring session. So far, both girls knew how to count to fifty and were getting pretty good at the alphabet, also.

"You two can play now."

"Yay!" Rin cheered. "Let's go!" Rin grabbed MikaZuki by the wrist and dragged the poor girl behind her. Kagome smiled softly at the girls before getting started on cleaning up the mess they made.

Sesshoumaru walked down the halls of his castle, making sure everything was being done properly and that nobody was trying to slack off on the job. A group of new servant girls giggled madly as he passed by where they were scrubbing the floor. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at their childish behavior and kept walking, silver hair flowing behind him. His nose twitched slightly as he caught wind of Rin's scent accompanied by another scent of jasmines.

_Must be the young ningen the miko insisted on bringing. _Two small beings collide with his leg, causing him to waver _just a bit. _He looked down his nose to see Rin looking up t him with a wide smile and her new friend standing off to the side fear radiating off her in waves.

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin apologized. He reached down and patted her on the hed, earning another smile. She then took hold of the other ningen's hand and took off to who knows where.

Kagome wondered around the castle looking for the two young girls. She figured they might be hungry by now, seeing as it was noon and the sun was high in the sky. She sighed as she checked the 100th room in a row. Maybe room 101 would be her lucky room. She eased open the door and found the room to be very bare. Sighing, she closed the door dejectedly and kept wondering down the corridor, hoping they would pop out somewhere.

"Whatcha doin'?" A voice piped up from behind her. Kagome whirled around on her heel to find Kitati behind her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she gave a half-hearted glare at her only friend at the castle.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She questioned.

"Um..no." Kitai honestly had no idea that hearts attacked people. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm looking for Rin and MikaZuki. I've been doing that for quite a while now and I've had no luck."

"Hold that thought." Kitai told her, holding a finger out while her nose twitched. A smile broke out on her face and she grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Come on! I know where they are!" She excitedly before taking off.

A few twist and turns later with Kagome trying not to fall flat on her face, they arrived at a pair of doors that looked exactly like the front doors.

"Are these the back doors?"

"Yep." Kitai pushed open the doors and sunlight poured through. Slightly confused, Kagome stepped forward, hands over shading her eyes as she took a look on front of her. A small gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight that greeted her eyes. Starting from the door, a slim, stone walkway lead to what looked like the center of the garden. The walkway expanded into a medium sized circle that housed a bench just big enough for two people to sit. The bench was conveniently shaded by two, large trees that reached up to the skies. All around that little area was the garden itself. The trees at the edge of the grounds provided a nice backdrop for everything that grew there. From what she could see, every kind of flower grew here. She could see some red Amaryllis, Calla Lilies, Forget-Me-Not's, and Snapdragons in many colors just to name a few.

"Kagome-chan!" She heard Rin call out to her from the cover of the trees. Soon, she could see two little figures making their way towards her as fast as they could.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Play with us!" Rin and MikaZuki both grabbed a hold of one of her hands and tugged with all their might, getting her to move a couple of inches.

"Alright, alright. Just don't yank my arms off." Kagome said with a laugh. The kids let go and let out a happy cheer.

"What are we playing?" Kagome asked.

"Catch me!" Rin said, poking her in the arm before she and MikaZuki ran off. Kagome smiled, knowing this was tag. She took off after the girls though at a slower pace so it would be fair.

Inuyasha growled in frustration as Kagome's scent faded, leaving him with no way to find her.

"Inuyasha, we need to rest. We are very tired for we have been walking for days nonstop now." His friend, Miroku, spoke up.

"Well, suck it the hell up! We have to find Kagome, damnit!" He yelled in response.

"Inuyasha! We can't keep going on. We can't take it!" Sango finally snapped. She had been dealing with his crappy attitude for a while now, understanding that he was only worried for Kagome's well being. But, damnit! She needed a rest, she couldn't even feel her feet anymore thanks to his pushing them to their limits.

"Yeah, Inuyasha!" Shippou piped up. Even though he was demon, he was still a kid and so still tired like humans did. " If it wasn't for you, Kagome would still be here!"

"Why you-" Inuyasha punched Shippou in the head with a little more force than usual, causing the kit to jump on Sango's shoulder and cry while clutching his head. Sango took to soothing the little kitsune whilst shooting deadly glares at Inuyasha.

"Let's go!" He yelled. Miroku sighed as he walked up to his long time. He didn't want to do what he was about to do but this situation called for extreme measures. He lifted his staff off the ground, the rings clanging together, and whacked Inuyasha atop the head with it. The hanyou fell to the ground with a loud 'thud.'

"He should be out for a couple of hours." Miroku told them. Sango sent him a grateful smile as they both prepared to make camp in the clearing.

Naraku watched from his hidden castle the groups through Kanna's mirror. He hadn't anticipated this, Kagome joining with Sesshoumaru, the widely known human hater. But maybe not…… Then there was Inuyasha's pack, they seemed to be tiring of him quickly. The fact he had driven the miko away and was still seeing the Kikyou didn't help at all. A sadistic smile crept onto his as a twisted plan formed in his even more twisted mind.

_Yes, that will do. But it shall take patience. _He let out a laugh that would scare the devil himself and walked away from Kanna.

* * *

**A/N: So I finally updated! Didn't mean to keep you guys waiting so long! This stupid thing kept acting up so I got mad and stopped and then I got a review Saturday that I saw today and I was like 'Hey, I haven't finished putting up that chapter!' Anywho, I just wanted to give a BIG ARIGATOU to my reviewers and readers(if they'r still readin). I promise won't stop till I'm finished. **


End file.
